Teikou Exorcist Academy
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Kamu, Kobayakawa Haru seorang pemuda yang terlahir dengan kemampuan mendengar suara youkai, akibat diselamatkan nyawanya oleh murid Teikou memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana, bagaimana kisahmu disana? Male!ReaderxFem!OCxGOM AU!FANTASY SUPERNATURAL!
Di dunia ini ada dua jenis manusia...

Yang bisa 'melihat' dan yang tak bisa melihat.

.

.

.

.

Teiko School of Exorcist.

Story by: Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Pair: Male!Reader(as Kobayakawa Haru) x Female OC x Kisedai.

Rate: T

Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy, Friendship.

Chapter Prolog: That red-haired girl.

Check this out.

-Author's 2nd point of view.-

VTR start!

Dulu, dulu sekali... di perumahan di pinggir kota. Ada sebuah rumah, rumah yang tak begitu megah—rumah yang sederhana.

Ya itu adalah rumahmu. Kau—Kobayakawa Haru, tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu, hidupmu sangat menyenangkan—kau memiliki banyak teman, kau ramah dan banyak orang menyukaimu.

Namun kau memiliki sebuah rahasia, kau bukan orang yang bisa 'melihat'—ya yang kumaksud melihat adalah melihat 'youkai' namun kau bisa mendengar suara mereka.

Kekuatan spiritualmu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas (tapi lumayan kuat—meskipun tidak sekuat cowok cantik dari fandom sebelah, ya, ya rambutnya belah tengah—ok ngawur.)

Namun kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama—kekuatan spiritualmu tidak begitu kuat—namun tetap saja melebihi orang pada umumnya.

Itu menarik perhatian para ayakashi—atau youkai jika kau bingung.

Malam itu, sosok tak terlihat membunuh semua anggota keluargamu—tak ada yang tersisa.

 **Hanya ada kamu saja** , yang kini meringkuk di pojok kamar

 **Takut.**

 **Mengerikan.**

 **Ingin kabur.**

Hanya itu yang ada dikepalamu, tak ada yang lain—memegangi kepalamu, kamu berusaha agar tidak ketahuan—kau dapat mendengar suaranya—suara mereka, melihat jejak darah yang dihasilkan oleh mereka.

Namun kau tak dapat melihatnya.

Sepuluh menit lamanya—tak ada tanda-tanda ayakashi itu datang—menghela napas sejenak sebelum pintu geser kamarmu terbuka.

"!..." kau berusaha untuk tidak panik, namun keringat dingin meluncur dari wajahmu, bersama dengan air mata, napasmu menderu, takut kalau yang ada di balik pintu itu adalah ayakashi yang siap memakanmu.

"Tenang saja—semua sudah habis."

Betapa kagetnya kamu, yang berdiri di depanmu adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang mengenakan seragam sekolah, namun membawa sesuatu yang biasa dibawa para exorcist.

Melihat tangan itu—kau hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kesadaranmu lenyap seutuhnya.

TSOE

Kau membuka matamu pelan seiring jam berbunyi dengan keras, ah mimpi itu lagi—itu yang ada dipikiranmu, menoleh ke arah jam dengan mata mengantuk.

"Hm... 7 . 35... HAAAAAAA! TUJUH TIGA LIMA?! Aku telat!"

Kau—yang saat ini berumur 15 tahun—mengambil seragam yang ada di lemari dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Sarapan? Akhh! Sudah tak ada waktu untuk sarapan! Aku bisa terlambat!"

Benar—hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk sekolah khusus exorcist, Teikou Excorcist Academy, sebuah sekolah yang selalu kau idam-idamkan semenjak kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, dimana orang yang menyelamatkanmu adalah orang dari sekolah sana.

Kau berlari dengan sangat bersemangat, tak perduli orang lain berkata apa, sekolah itu sudah dekat, kau bisa melihat hamparan bunga sakura yang berguguran dari pohonnya.

"Indahnya..." katamu mengangumi keindahan bunga sakura yang bermekaran—dan sebagian gugur terbawa hembusan angin.

"Oi, murid baru ya..." kau menoleh ke samping—seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dan kulit agak tan, di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis berdada besar dengan rambut pink—yang entah kenapa kau malah malu sendiri melihat gadis dengan dada sebesar itu.

"Hm... iya..." jawabmu

"Berarti kita sama donk! Namaku Aomine—Aomine Daiki! Kau dapat kelas apa?"

"Midd-Class X1"

Sekolah terbagi atas tiga kelas.

Standart Class, untuk orang-orang normal, yang tak bisa melihat ataupun merasakan keberadaan youkai/ayakashi, mereka lulus dengan kemampuan akademik—ataupun pertempuran yang tinggi.

Middle Class, untuk orang-orang yang diatas rata-rata, memiliki kekuatan spiritual diatas Standart, namun belum bisa melihat youkai/ayakashi, atau kemampuannya telah menghilang—kemampuannya aktif saat kecil saja, rata-rata bisa merasakan keberadaan atau melihat namun tidak jelas atau hanya bayangan—namun tak jarang juga hanya bisa merasakan dan mendengar suaranya.

Special Class, untuk orang yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi, biasanya dapat melihat dan berinteraksi dengan youkai/ayakashi, bahkan tak jarang ada siswa yang sudah bisa mengendalikan—menjadikan ayakashi sebagai pengikutnya, dan membuat kontrak dengan Ayakashi.

"Midd-Class ya, apa kau bisa melihat mereka?" tanya gadis itu.

"—He, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Satsuki, Momoi Satsuki—dari Standart-Class X2."

Kau menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara mereka—lagipula aku tak cukup kuat untuk bisa melihat mereka."

"Ya juga ya." Timpal Aomine.

"Kalau kau bisa, kau pasti sudah masuk Special Class. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga dari kelas Standart-Class X2" tambahnya.

"Ayo masuk, atau gerbang saya tutup." Kalian bergerak ke dalam, namun saat kau masuk ke dalam gerbang, kamu melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah yang diikat twintail dengan seekor kucing putih kecil yang pastinya lembut saat disentuh.

Mata emasnya melirik datar kearahmu, membuatmu terdiam.

"Hoi! Jangan diam disana saja! Cepat kesini!" namun lamunanmu buyar akibat panggilan dari surai biru tua, lantas saja kau berlari menyusul pemuda dan gadis itu.

'Seragamnya beda dari yang lain—apa dia dari Special-Class?'

Gadis itu selalu berada dipikiranmu.

"Kurasa aku harus menyapanya."

Namun kau malah jadi canggung—masalahnya gadis itu duduk tepat disampingmu! Sementara yang lain sudah pada misuh sendiri melihat hal itu.

"Mengapa dia mau duduk dengan orang Standart?"

"blablabla."

"Blabblabla."

Banyak lagi sampai semua hening ketika kepala sekolah menginjakan kaki di atas podium.

"Ekhem... selamat pagi para murid baru."

"Selamat pagi..."

"Selamat, kalianlah yang terpilih, baik kalian yang Standart/Low, Middle, ataupun Special/Noble Class, saya harap kalian dapat menempuh pendidikan selama 3 tahun disini, saya..."

Gadis itu terdiam, sesekali bermain dengan kucing kecilnya yang manis, ia tersenyum kecil—namun hanya sekejap. Ia kembali menatap datar kucingnya, meski tangannya bermain pada lehernya.

"Ukh... geli, berhenti!"

Tiba-tiba kamu merasa ada yang aneh dari sana.

KUCINGNYA BICARA?!

Oi, ini bukan anime sebelah bukan?! Ada pemuda yang punya kucing bisa bicara yang sebenarnya adakah ayakashi yang menginginkan bukunya kan?

Bukan itu kan?—kira-kira itulah yang ada dipikiranmu

"Kau kenapa?" kau menoleh kearah gadis itu yang kini menatapnya dengan datar—misuh-misuh di belakangpun tambah banyak, seakan-akan apa yang baru saja terjadi ini adalah hal yang mustahil.

"T—tidak—tidak apa-apa, ah ngomong-ngomong namaku Kobayakawa Haru—"

"Tomoe, Natsume Tomoe"

Gadis itu memberitahu namanya bahkan sebelum kau menanyakannya membuatmu sedikit kaget.

"Kau pasti akan menanyakan 'siapa namamu' bukan?" seakan ia tahu akan ke kagetanmu—kamu hanya menggaruk tengkukmu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan untuk team—karena jumlah Special-Class yang sedikit, maka hanya ada 8 orang Special yang mendaftar tahun ini."

Kau membulatkan matamu pelan.

8?! DELAPAN ORANG?

Kau menatap orang-orang yang maju ke depan, Team satu hingga team tujuh.

"Team 8..." jantungmu berdetak dengan kencang.

"Standart-Class X2, Aomine Daiki—"

Pemuda yang ada di sampingnya bergerak ke podium.

"Middle-Class X1, Kobayakawa Haru." Matamu berbinar mendengar namamu disebut, kau segera berjalan dan berdiri di barisan—di depan Aomine.

"Dan dari Special-Class X, Natsume Tomoe." Matamu membulat sempurna—tidak menyangka gadis berambut merah itulah yang menjadi 'mata' di team mu.

Lalu semua bubar ke asrama masing-masing

"Wah, kita beruntung sekali..." kau menoleh ke samping—menatap Aomine yang tiduran di atas kasur.

"Beruntung kenapa?"

"Kau tak tahu siapa dia? Kau tahu klan yang semua anggota bisa melihat ayakashi tersebut." Kau menggeleng, sementara Aomine

"Namanya Klan Natsume, itu klan penguasa di daerah ini."

Daerah ini tampak seperti kota, namun sama seperti desa di tempatnya tinggal, ada keluarga penguasa disini. Klan besar.

"Karena mereka berkontribusi besar di daerah sini, makanya mereka sangat dihormati... apalagi dia itu..."

"Dia itu?" kau memiringkan kepalamu bingung.

"Kepala keluarga..."

WHAT?

"Makanya kita beruntung kan? Ahahahahaha!" kau hanya bisa mengela napas mendengar tawa Aomine.

Apa itu memang benar?

Apa keberuntungan memang ada dipihakmu? Atau tidak?

TBC

YOSH! Ini pertama kalinya aku buat FF kaya gini! Hufufu~ mohon riviu karena review kalian akan mendorong semangat author untuk melanjutkan fanficnya, maaf kalau charanya agak OOC.

Perkenalan OC

Natsume Tomoe.

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 6 July

Gol Darah: B

Warna Mata: Golden

Warna rambut: Red

Pekerjaan: Head of Natsume Clan, Team 8

Sifat: Dingin, sedikit sombomg, namun memiliki masalalu yang buruk

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!

Next: Chapter 01, The First Mission

"Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menolong kalian, manusia rendah."


End file.
